Mistakes
by Fallen121
Summary: 1 demand turns 1 night into something that one of them wants to forget. only one thing is sure pain is bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: HELLO and welcome to my two-shot of Agnsty agnst stuff. And Im back... :D :D I also dont own the heros of olympus and Percy jackson and the olympians. Also the part of FF taking rated M stories off and placing them somewhere or deleting them seems wrong as isnt this FanFiction I also know its stories with heavy sexual content but srsly.

Artemis chugged down another shot of the strong liquor she had asked for. Well it was only strong to mortals. It was comparable to drinking water for her. Today had not been such a great day for the goddess. She had been told by her father that she had to get married. She had one centruy to pick a husband or else he would choose for her. So she was doing what mortals called drowning their sorrows. She wasn't just stressed and confused on her fathers demands, but that the only man she'd consider suitable was already taken. He was sitting across the crowded bar. He looked so sad to her. She decided if she was going to get married she might as well have at least one moment with him. So she walked towards Percy who was looking down. His story on why he was here was because he was thinking about what Grover had said about Annabeth and some other camper. Percy sighed as he took his shot of whiskey. Then he noticed a woman coming from across the bar with her own drink in hand. She was beautiful with her long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She wore jean shorts and a loosely fitting camo shirt. For some reason Percy felt extremely attracted to her, wether it was the alcohol or natural attraction he'll probably never know. He turned back towards the shelves of alcoholic beverages as she sat down next to him.

The next moments were a blur for Percy as woke up to the sound of foot steps. He realised he was naked and he also saw the beautiful back of the girl he remembered at the bar last night, she turned her head around to face him. Her eyes radating a saddness that seemed to be hopelessness, and love.

" Lady Artemis?" Percy asked confused and scared at the same time.

" Yes Perseus." she replied.

" But..."

" Why? I don't know if its lust or love, but I'd like to thank you for what has transpired. Even if I did fall in love with you, you'd never choose me. You love her, not me. " she said before leaving him there, to wonder about what had happened.

Artemis wondered to herself why she even did what she did, even though she didn't regret it. She really didn't. All she knew now was she never felt so alive as she did when he held her, when he kissed her. I guess thats what they mean when the wrong feels right, she thought to herself. She felt like laughing as she closed her eyes. As she sat down on a kitchen chair.

" I guess our lives aren't that diffrent from mortals." the high pitched voice of Aphrodite rung through her ears.

" The moment everything we know falls down on top us, we act without restraint. Without thought, without logic. Or in your case more like consequences. One demand and you act like someone I don't know." the calm voice of her sister Athena also rang through her ears.

" Love does funny things when its threaten Athena dear. Its comparable to cornering an animal."

"So you saying this is what happens, she goes around sleeping with who could be my son in law?"

" Oh come on you don't like him at all, can't you be happy for her?"

" This is a cruel fate for her, how can I be happy?"

" She's going to have a little niece for you." artemis's eyes shot open.

" WHAT?" both Artemis and Athena said. Artemis looked at Aphrodite in disbelief. Aphrodite merely straitened her white, knee high, skirt.

" Don't you feel it? The life growing in your womb." Aphrodite replied." Don't tell me the goddess of child birth can't feel when a child is starting its first phase of life?"

" Your first time without protection, dare Zeus what were you thinking sister." Athena scolded as she vanished.

" But that can't be... It doesn't matter, father demands change from me and he shall."

" Oh Artie. Come back to us, well not like the complete old you. The you that loves Percy."

" That's not me." Artemis snarled at the love goddess.

" Thats what you say, but look deep down. Then look me in the face and say you don't love the son of Posiedon." Aphrodite said with a gooffy smile knowing she's right.

" I don't... I DON'T LO-" Artemis got to before she stopped and gave a look of defeat. " Leave me Aphrodite."

" As you wish." Aphrodite said all bubbly. Artemis sat there alone for a few short minutes as Athena appeared.

" Sister, do you really love him?" Athena asked softly.

" Yes... I love him with my entire being. My body aches for his touch." Artemis replied.

" I will never say this before Aphrodite's presence but, he is right for you. Why don't you tell him?"

" Because I will never be the one that he loves."

" My daugher does not deserve him. A man of his loyality, his strength and honor shouldn't be cheated on."

" It means nothing to me, nor my heart. He loves her and nothing in this universe shall ever change that."

" Not even the little one you bare in your womb?"

" Yes."  
" You refuse to see the fact that hearts may change."

" Whats to say his heart may not change for her if he is with me? Excuse me sister why are you so intent of me being with Percy."

" I just want my sister to be happy. Father is also being unfair with you making you marry."

" It would just be a matter of time. After all you are married to your rival." Athena bliushed and looked at her ring.

" That has nothing to do with this."

" It does, Hestia probably would be the last and only maidne goddess as she is father's sister."

" My dear sister why don't you try to fuel this love you have for him. Instead of stomping it out."

" Enough, just understand he and I can never be."

" You may have gotten father to swear on the river of Styx that he will not bother you so long as you marry within the century long time frame, but you have turned it more into finding a father for your child." Athena said as she finally took her leave.

Artemis's palace a three months later

Artemis held her infant daughter in her arms. Craddling her head with her right arm. Artemis wondered why her child giggled when she heard her father's name. It came up every once in a while when Aphrodite or Athena came over to talk. Her daughter looked excatly like her, besides the smile and hair color. To think her child was merely only a month old, yet she looked as if she was a year old. Artemis walked to her bedroom. The walls were painted with animals dancing around as they would in nature. Her daugher's crib lay to the right side of her bed. Artemis sighed as she set her sleeping infant into her crib. Artemis wondered what Percy would do when he found out. The last she heard of him was that he and Annabeth were still together and going strong.

Five months later Camp Half blood

" God damn, Diana slow down." said a girl with golden hair. The girl called Diana stopped suddendly in front of the posiedon cabin. She felt drawn to it for some appearent reason.

" By the way Ashe, isn't there only one son of Posiedon?" Diana asked the other girl who stopped a few feet away from her.

" Why yes, no if you'd stop running off I'd like to show you more of the camp." the girl named Ashe replied. Diana looked at the cabin for a few moments more before she followed Ashe. By the time the tour ended Ashe and Diana had taken seats on the steps of the patio, in the back of the big house.

" So who's your godly parent?" Ashe asked.

" Tell me your's first. And swear on the styx river you won't tell anyone who mines is." Diana replied.

" okay I swear on the styx river not to tell anyone who your godly parent. My father is Apollo."

" Cool, guess we're cousins."

" Huh?"

" My mother is Artemis."

" Your shitting me."

" I'm not shitting you."

" Wow..."

" Yep."

" So who's your father, I mean he's gotta be one hella of a guy to score with your mom."

" Your sounding like a guy."

" I'm a tom boy by nature." Ashe said giving Diana a innocent look.

" Well to be honest I don't know who my dad is."

" That sucks. I guess I now know why you didn't want Alex to be your guide."

" Hehe and I know you like him. Besides I've been around camp before."

" Really, guess your here when only the all year campers are here. Why does everyone think I like Alex even you a newly added camper."

" Yep, seen the Roman campers here too. Its the way you guys act around each other."

" Ah the exchange campers. I've always wanted to got see camp Junpiter. What you mean we act around each other."

The conversation went on for hours, they parted as the sun began to set. Tomorrow Diana was going to start what she was here for, to find her father.

A/n: I didn't feel sad or moved when writting this. Then again I don't feel that much when writting most my stories. Diana is more godly then mortal so her aging is much faster which doesnt mean she has a smaller life span. I don't wanna get techical. XD but thats my explaination.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: more ANGst then the first chapter.

Percy awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his cabin door. Truth is he could never sleep anymore since that night. The night he wished never happened. his dreams kept drifting back to that night. As he sluggishly made it to the cabin door, he heard the voice of the two stoll brothers and a femal voice. It wasn't Annabeth's, as well as it wasn't Rachels. Thals wasn't at camp so she was out of the question. When he opened the door he saw a girl with shoulder length hair and deep green eyes. She looked at Percy with a questioning look. As if she had seen him somewhere else.

" What do you guys want this early?" Percy asked.

" Its half past noon." Conner stated flattly.

" And I told Conner that Diana." Travis said gesturing towards the only female of the group. " Can beat you."

" Yeah right, jsut because she can beat Clarisse doesn't mean she can beat Percy."

" Guys, is it me or did it just go up a hundred degrees out here?" Diana asked as she pulled the front of her light blue shirt. Percy looked around and saw Apollo coming towards them, and boy did he look pissed.

" PERCY JACKSON!" Apollo roared as he picked up his pace. When he reached the group of young adult males and teenage girl, they had covered their eyes with the back of their hands. All except for Diana. Diana gave her uncle a questioning look. " Stolls leave now." The brothers quickly fullfilled the sun god's demand without any second thought.

" Yes lord Apollo?" Percy said weakly removing his hand from his eyes. Percy didn't recieve any anwser as Apollo picked Percy off the ground by the collar of his over wrinkled shirt.

" Uncle, please tell me what's wrong?" Diana plead. Apollo rose his other hand up formed in a fist.

" Uncle?" Percy asked weakly.

" Diana teleport to your mother's now." Apollo said as he vanished with Percy.

In Artemis's front yard.

Percy land on his bottom in the grassy field. Holy crap was all Percy got to think before he was insulted by Apollo.

" You son of Bit-" Apollo said.

" APOLLO I demand you stop right there. You will not insult the man I love in front of my daughter and me." Artemis's voice rang out like a lovely melody in Percy's ears. Apollo and Percy turned to face Artemis who was looking at them from the front steps of her Palace. Beside her was Diana. Percy went wide eye and new who she was now. Diana was the creation of what happened that night...

" Mom... then is Percy m-my father?" Diana asked her mother.

" Yes dear."

" I hate you!" Diana said to no one in perticular as she disappeared.

" I'll go talk to her." Artemis said as she gave Percy a sad smile before fast traveling after their daughter.

" Why did you even sleep with her?" Apollo asked as he gave Percy a hand.

" Looks like you've cooled off. I didn't." Percy replied.

" I'm still mad, you sure about that."

" It was a mixture of alcohol and I don't know attraction."

" So what you both just wanted just sex? Never thought about the consquences?"

" I don't know."

" Come on Percy you and I both know you want her."

" No. The want I want is Annabeth."

" You sure cause a little messanger told me she did do what your doubting she did. Although you did beat her to it."

" Shut up."

" Can't make me cuz, and beside you can't deny she isn't yours either."

" She was a consequence of that mistake."

" Okay take a step back bro, first off my niece is not a mistake. And secondly you have know idea what my sister is going through."

" First off, she shouldn't have gotten into my pants."

" Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Which by the way I should vaporize you for. If your incapiable of being a father to your daughter your a total failure."

" Says the god who's fathered thousands of children, and never even helped the mother."

" So you gonna be what you wanted us never to be? Never never acknowledge your child?"

" Don't talk to me about that." Percy said as he stood up and began to walk towards the elveator.

" Your breaking both their hearts you know." Apollo go in before Apollo too left.

Hunters Camp

Artemis knew where her daughter would go. She enter the tent to the left of hers and saw Thalia holding Diana with care and whistpering into her ear.

" Diana can we please talk about this?" Artemis asked in a soft tone.

" What the fact that you lied to me about my father actually caring about me and knowing I exist?" Diana replied harshly. As she got up from Thalia's embrace. Thalia took that as her que to leave.

" I..."

" Your what, sorry for lying to me? He never even knew about me. I also picked up from my stay at camp that he's going out with some daughter of Athena."

" Is that all you hate me for is the mere lie?"

" No not just you, Percy too." she said Percy with a tang of hate.

" Diana please remember what happens when you don't control your anger."

" Yes mother... How could you even fall in love with man who doesn't even love you in return? Who isn't that diffrent from other men?"

" He is diffrent, I just in a moment of weakness became selfish. I wanted him so badly. You know that I have to marry someone within a hundred years."

" Yes, you and I agreed that no one but dad is acceptable. But he doesn't love you or me he loves his girlfriend. Nothing in this world is going to change that."

A/n: *sniffs sniff* NAH BWAHAHHAAHAHA... Okay sorry for the ending that im going to get rege mail at but I wanted to end with a yeah Percy aint leaving annabeth. Plus as you know I'm not good with endings... XD but hey magic.

Two years later on olympus cermony time at the alter

" And do you Pereus Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?" Hera asked. Percy scaned the room and saw someone he never thought he'd see at his wedding who got an invation. Diana stood in the back of the room by the two large oak doors in a plain sliver dress. Her hair was let down and she gave him pleading look. After actually spending time with her after a extremely rough start he came around to like her. And then deep down in his heart he knew the anwser to Hera's question.

" I..." Percy responded.

A/n: D: The end. DUN DUN DUN


	3. THE END PLP

A/n:... Okay srsly I leave an opened ended ending and put the story as complete and People still demand a true ending. Eh so here it is wrote up within thirty mins. 12:55AM when uploaded

Artemis nailed another bullseye spliting her tenth arrow. Her target a photo of a girl she envied nailed into a tree. She let out sigh. She was suppose to be at the wedding, but she was saving herself the heart ache. Atleast that what she told herself. She dropped her bow as she felt that her thoughts of Percy would break her concertration. She thought about her daughter and how she was the most beautiful thing she has ever been given. She will never say her daughter, that night, loving Percy was a mistake now. Though she wished he was with her not Annabeth. " Guess you give in take in this world, even gods have to." Artemis said aloud as she sat down on the grass plain that was her back yard. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. Then she felt a hand slip on top of hers. She opened her eyes and looked at whos hand it was.

" Guess I need to be more of a father to our daughter. And I need to be more honest to you and myself. I love you. I love you so much it haunts every moment I can't lie to myself. That night still haunts my mind nagging me to stop the lies." the person said.

" In the end will either of us or even she get hurt?" Artemis replied with a small sad smile.

" I guess only time will tell, but I love and that's all that matters. Besides our little one."

" I thought you were going to be loyal and forever loyal to her."

" I guess in the end my heart has always been loyal to you. I guess it jsut took this long for all of me to realise and accept this fact."

" Your starting to sound like a romantic or cheese machine."

" Oh your metaphors needs more work. But honesty is the best way into a woman's heart is it not?"

" Yes, I believe so."

" Unless it means sleeping outside in the rain." they both laughed at his comment.

" True as well Perseus. What of your wedding then?"

" All I know is its over, and I'm here with you."

" Guess this is the start of our happily ever after?"

" Shut up and kiss me." she kissed him as if this would their last.

" EEEWWWWW!" Thalia and Diana screamed at the same time from Artemis's patio.

" Anyways you up for another wedding Percy?" Artemis asked rolling her eyes at her half sister and daughter.

" Marrying you it will be an honor."

" It very well should be." Artemis said with a huge grin on her face.

A/n: TA DA there all you threatening me to end on a good Artemis term. LOL wow I never knew people can't handle cliff hanger reader interpretation endings. -_- well not all I mean some. SO therefore a little room for main canon shippers.

" I do." Percy said as he saw hurt in Diana's eyes. He watched as she stormed out.

A decade later

Percy was happily married with a three year old son named Gaberial. He and Annabeth owned a house out on the western coast of Florida. Where Percy worked as a diving instructor and Annabeth drew up plans for better, greener, cost effecient blue prints for multiple contractors. She also taught a engineering class at the southern college that was recently set up by the goods for easier social and education, but more for safety of demigods. It was the southern branch of the US branch.


End file.
